Un père, une mère
by YaNa31
Summary: Un père. Une mère. Loki et son fils. Jane et sa fille. Deux histoires différentes et pourtant liées par le même sentiment: l'amour que porte un parent à son enfant.


_Bonsoir !_

_Je dédie cet OS à deux personnes, très proches de moi, parents d'un magnifique petit bébé âgé de deux jours._  
_Merci à vous deux d'avoir mis au monde une telle merveille !_

_Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs !_

_Merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cet OS. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de vous pencher sur cette courte histoire._  
_Merci encore !_

_En espérant que cela vous plaise !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**PS : Loki, Jane, et toute la clique de "Thor" appartiennent à Marvel**

* * *

Patiemment, il attendait que la sage-femme se retire.  
Patiemment, il attendait que les servantes prennent congé.

Le regard perdu au loin, Loki réfléchissait. Réfléchissait à tout.  
A la vie… à la mort… à la tournure que prenait son existence…

Haut dans le ciel, la lune éclairait de ses doux rayons la glorieuse cité des Asgardiens. Bâti dans la sueur et le sang…

Le sang… oh oui… le sang…

Il en savait quelque chose, lui, petit prince des glaces « enlevé » à son peuple des siècles auparavant… peuple qui s'était courbé sous les coups d'Asgard et de son roi.  
Son roi. Son père. Odin…

Son père…

Pouvait-il encore lui donner ce nom après cette terrible trahison ?

Odin l'avait sauvé de la mort, il ne pouvait le nier. Il lui avait permis de vivre alors que sa famille biologique et son peuple ne lui avaient accordé ce privilège.  
Il lui avait offert un foyer, une éducation. Mais surtout de l'amour.  
L'amour d'un père, d'une mère et d'un frère…

A ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Encore et encore. Sur ce balcon qui surplombait la cité.  
L'amour… était-ce vraiment cela l'amour ? Elever un enfant dans le seul but de l'utiliser tel un pion ? Non, ce ne pouvait être l'amour…

Stupide. Il se sentait si stupide.

Odin ne l'avait jamais aimé. Jamais. Jamais.  
Ce n'était qu'une feinte, une ruse de sa part pour mettre le petit Jotun dans une cage de servitude. Pour le forcer à réaliser ses vœux. Tel un bon génie. Tel un animal domestique des plus obéissants.

Non… Odin…

— Mon roi ?

Sa main droite se crispa soudainement sur la lance Gungnir.  
Plusieurs fois d'affilée, il cligna des yeux. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve long et douloureux. D'un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant.

Revenir dans son passé ne lui était pas agréable. Son passé, banni si longtemps de sa mémoire. Son passé, ranimé par le Père de Tout avant de tomber dans le Sommeil d'Odin. Laissant ainsi son cadet face à sa perte.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser ainsi envahir.  
Non, il se l'interdisait désormais.

— Majesté, nous en avons terminé…  
Un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, le dieu du Mensonge quitta la nuit d'encre pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de ses appartements. Là où régnait enfin la paix. Là où la violence de son cœur ne pouvait l'atteindre. Là où il se sentait si… heureux…

Car il était enfin dans cette bulle protectrice qu'il chérissait de tout son être. Une bulle qu'il avait constituée pour éloigner les Asgardiens. Et leurs moqueries incessantes.

Car, dans cette bulle, sa frêle constitution ne comptait plus. Sa magie n'était plus un poids.  
Il était lui-même. Sans artifices.

Dans cette bulle, il pouvait laisser tomber les armes. Métaphoriquement. Ainsi qu'au sens propre du terme.

Surprenant le regard peu conciliant de la sage-femme, Loki se décida à déposer sa dague et sa lance. Loin. Loin des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

— Voilà qui est mieux, mon roi.

— Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous désapprouvez les codes qui régissent la gente masculine ?

— Etre un homme ne signifie pas seulement porter une épée et pourfendre ses ennemis, Majesté. Etre un homme, c'est aussi savoir utiliser son esprit pour éviter de sortir sa lame.

Il acquiesça.

Une femme pleine de bon sens. Une femme qui n'était nullement intéressée par toute cette testostérone qui gravitait dans le royaume.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

Après l'avoir salué, sage-femme et servantes disparurent des appartements royaux. Dans la discrétion la plus totale.  
Afin de ne pas réveiller les deux personnes que le jeune roi chérissait de tout son cœur.

Sang. Violence. Trahison.

Ses mots. Ses sombres pensées. Envolés. Envolées.  
Car, il était enfin dans son monde. Chez lui.

Lentement, sûrement, il se rapprocha du grand lit baldaquin qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or y dormait paisiblement.

Sigyn, sa tendre épouse. Son âme sœur.  
Sigyn qui possédait là un ventre joliment arrondi. Un ventre joliment arrondi qui venait de lui offrir un joyau. Un diamant.

Un joyau qui éloignait peu à peu les ténèbres de sa mémoire. Un diamant qui refermait les plaies béantes constellant sa poitrine.  
Un joyau qui avait instauré un semblant de paix dans son cœur.  
Un petit diamant âgé à peine de quelques heures qui avait su purifier une partie de son âme. Qui avait su le tirer en partie de l'Ombre.

Depuis la naissance, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur son héritier, Loki marchait peu à peu vers la lumière.  
A chaque nouvelle rencontre avec son enfant, il trouvait la force d'éloigner ses démons.

Car, étant père, il se devait de protéger son enfant de tout. Y compris de ses travers.

Silencieusement, il se tourna vers le berceau situé près du lit.  
Un berceau dont le bois était finement ciselé d'arabesques et de motifs floraux.  
Un berceau suspendu dont la forme rappelait la coque d'un bateau.

« _Un véritable appel au rêve… »_

Et qui disait bateau, disait mât.  
Au niveau de la tête de lit se trouvait un col de cygne. Taillé à partir de bois d'olivier, il soutenait une voilette. Et sous cette voilette…  
Un petit prince qu'il protégerait contre vents et marées.

Oui… son fils, petit soit-il, le rendait meilleur. Lui redonnait espoir quant à l'avenir.

Un petit être si fragile qui méritait qu'on lui offre le meilleur.

Un nourrisson qui possédait une incroyable chevelure dorée, héritage de sa maman.  
Doté de petits doigts si fins… d'un petit nez si mignon… d'une peau si pâle…  
Un petit bébé d'une beauté saisissante. Un bébé que l'on aimerait bien croquer.

Côté dressing, les servantes avaient choisi de lui mettre une combinaison de velours bleu ciel ainsi qu'une paire de petits chaussons de la même couleur.  
Des habits qui le rendaient encore plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Oui… adorable…

Mais si fragile…

De ce fait, Loki n'avait plus le droit de tomber dans les abîmes…  
Il devait se battre contre lui-même…

Car, quand on devenait père, on n'avait plus le droit de faire preuve de faiblesse. Que ce soit en l'absence ou en présence de l'enfant.  
On se devait d'être responsable jusqu'au bout.

Et d'en finir avec son passé tumultueux.

— Mon fils…

Lentement, sûrement, il écarta la voilette et glissa son pouce dans la petite menotte de son bébé. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Il n'avait plus le droit de faire preuve de faiblesse…

Seulement…

_« Une chose irréalisable… »_ se surprit-il à penser. _« Chaque homme a ses faiblesses »._

Oui… personne ne pouvait nier que la faiblesse faisait malheureusement partie de chaque être vivant. Quelle qu'en soit sa forme.  
Dure réalité…

— Mes faiblesses… j'en ai beaucoup, mon fils… et même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais en venir définitivement à bout…

Ses faiblesses, s'il ne pouvait en venir définitivement à bout, devaient être dissimulées. Masquées.  
Car, étant père, il n'avait pas le droit de lui déballer sa souffrance. Il n'avait pas le droit d'entraîner son enfant dans les tourbillons de son passé.

Même si cela engendrait mille maux en lui.

Protéger l'enfant était une priorité.  
Etait devenu sa priorité.

— Mon souffle. Ma vie. Toi, mon fils, que je dois maintenir dans la lumière…

Tenter d'enterrer les moments douloureux de son passé. Dissimuler ses faiblesses. Oui… mais, étant père, il se devait également d'être le mentor de son fils. De guider son fils sur des sentiers plus cléments que ceux qu'il avait empruntés.

C'était son devoir. Une obligation.

Le petit commettrait des erreurs, oui… il en commettrait…  
Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'il commette les mêmes que son père.  
Oh, ça non…

— Vali… mon fils… écoute-moi…

Attiré par la voix du roi, le bébé ouvrit lentement les paupières.

— Mon fils…

Les iris gris le fixèrent avec curiosité. Des iris gris qui finirent par le faire craquer.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Loki sortit Vali de son berceau et le cala contre…

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit disparaître son armure et son casque.  
D'un claquement de doigts, il revêtit sa tunique de cuir.  
Afin que le bébé soit à son aise.

— J'ai commis des erreurs. De lourdes erreurs. Et je refuse que tu te retrouves dans pareilles situations.

Oui, il refusait que Vali reproduise ses erreurs. Pas ses erreurs…  
Elles avaient engendré tellement de souffrance. Tellement de maux.

Vali ne chuterait pas dans les ténèbres. Non. Il en faisait le serment.  
Il faisait le serment d'être toujours présent à ses côtés pour éviter pareil échec.

— Un jour arrivera où tu viendras me voir en pleurant parce que ta grand-mère t'aura surprise en train de faire une bêtise et t'aura aussitôt grondé. Un jour arrivera où je serai obligé de te punir parce que tu auras dépassé certaines limites… cela arrivera un jour car c'est inscrit dans le cycle de la vie…

Père et fils se fixèrent longuement.

— Mais les bêtises d'enfant sont empruntes d'innocence, Vali, car le Mal n'a pas sa place dans le cœur d'un enfant.

Il resserra sa prise autour du nourrisson. Par peur de le faire tomber.

— Je ferai tout pour que tu conserves cette innocence, mon fils. Attention, cela ne signifie pas que tu auras le droit de mettre le palais sans dessus dessous ! Même pour t'amuser !

L'innocence revêtait plusieurs formes dans le langage courant, Loki en était conscient.

Ne pas penser au Mal, ne pas faire le Mal.  
Être ignorant des imperfections du monde, croire trop en la bonté des êtres vivants tout en faisant fi de leurs travers.  
Ne pas avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la chair.

Quand Loki parlait d'innocence, il pensait à la première de ses formes.

Il viendra un moment où Vali se rendra bien compte que les neuf royaumes ne tournent pas ronds !  
Il viendra un moment où Vali se lancera à la poursuite des femmes !

Vali perdra forcément son innocence… enfin sur ces domaines…

— En tout cas, tu auras droit à une bonne éducation, mon fils. Une bonne éducation qui fera de toi un grand homme. Et t'empêchera de t'écarter du droit chemin.

Iris émeraude contre iris gris.

Vali se mit à gigoter. Un peu. Beaucoup. Comme pour lui faire passer un message.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, fiston ?

Un petit gazouillis mécontent fut sa seule réponse.

— Bien, Majesté… tout de suite, Majesté…

Loki cala la tête de son nouveau-né au creux de son bras gauche. Quant à sa main droite, il l'apposa délicatement sous le petit corps.  
Un changement de position qui, apparemment, satisfaisait le tout petit prince.  
Aussitôt, il cessa tout mouvement et se concentra à nouveau sur son père.

Son père qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à une telle réaction. Face à une telle exigence.

— Voyons, Vali, je te trouve un peu trop directif pour un bébé…

Et un petit sourire de la part de bébé. Et un !  
Comme quoi les nourrissons comprenaient beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le croyait.

- Si nous reprenions la discussion, fils ?

Le dieu reprit son monologue.

Thor et lui avaient reçu une éducation stricte de la part d'Odin et Frigga. Une éducation stricte qui avait su les amener petit à petit vers leurs responsabilités princières.

Cela avait commencé tout bêtement par l'apprentissage de la politesse. S'il te plaît, merci, bonjour, au revoir.  
Pour ensuite enchaîner sur l'apprentissage des autres règles de la bienséance. Ou encore de la lecture et de l'écriture  
A ce souvenir, le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

Cela n'avait jamais été le domaine de prédilection de Thor… ça non…

Il revoyait la reine courir après son frère quand ce dernier refusait d'obéir. Il l'entendait encore hurler dans les couloirs.  
Et il voyait encore Frigga le priver de dessert…

— Mère devenait folle à force de devoir courir après ton oncle. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire subir la même chose.

Non… honnêtement… il pensait que Vali serait plus enclin à écouter ses aînés. Parents comme grands-parents.

Sigyn et lui lui donnerait la meilleure éducation qu'il soit, il ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus.

— Tu verras, Vali. Je t'apprendrais mille choses. Yggdrasil n'aura plus aucun secret pour toi.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent du balcon.

— Tout mon savoir, je te le transmettrai…

Après les erreurs de la vie, l'innocence et l'éducation, il jugea utile d'aborder le sujet de la transmission du savoir.

— La nature, la magie, le temps, la science… tout mon savoir, je te le transmettrai…

D'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître une couverture autour de son petit afin que celui-ci n'attrape pas froid.  
Les nuits pouvaient être si fraîches à Asgard.

Vali étroitement serré contre lui, le jeune roi avança encore et encore dans la nuit d'encre.

— Tu me suivras lors de mes déplacements dans les neuf royaumes. Je te ferais découvrir la beauté des mondes…

Doucement, il agita la main sous le nez de son héritier. Afin d'attirer son attention.

— Mais avant tout, il faut que je te montre ceci…

Loki pivota légèrement de façon à ce que le petit puisse contempler les lumières d'Asgard.

Bébé abandonna le visage de son père pour se concentrer sur le paysage environnant.  
Une myriade de lumières qui happa subitement son regard.

— Avant de partir à l'aventure dans les autres royaumes, il est de mon devoir de te faire découvrir ton propre royaume, de t'en montrer les beautés. Car Asgard est magnifique…

Il ne pouvait le nier.  
Son royaume d'adoption était une pure merveille. Un joyau mélangeant modernité et respect de la nature. Un joyau que tous les Asgardiens chérissaient.

— Même si le peuple n'a jamais montré autant d'intérêt à mon égard qu'à celui de ton oncle, je ne puis t'interdire d'aller à sa rencontre. Je ne puis t'empêcher de t'intéresser à nos gens.

Non… son rôle de père était de lui ouvrir l'esprit. Et non de le restreindre.

— Par contre, je ne permettrais pas qu'il se joue de toi, qu'il fasse de toi leur bouc émissaire parce que tu es mon fils…  
Jamais il ne permettrait une telle abomination. Jamais Vali ne serait victime de leurs incessantes moqueries.

Vali sera soutenu par ses parents en tout temps et en tout lieu.

— Car je suis ton père, mon tout petit. Et que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Ses deux mains se placèrent de part et d'autre du bout de chou et le soulevèrent dans les airs.  
L'amour d'un père. Sans bornes. Sans limites.  
L'amour… un sentiment si fort qui pouvait conduire à réaliser de belles choses comme de mauvaises choses.

Loki aimait son bébé. De tout son cœur. De tout son être.  
Un amour si fort qu'il serait capable de mourir pour lui. Pour sauver son tout petit.

— Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs qu'Odin…

Progressivement, il rapprocha le prince de son visage.

— Jamais je ne me servirais de toi pour arriver à mes fins…

Leurs nez se touchèrent.

— Car j'en serais incapable…

Baiser papillon. Instant empli de magie et de paix. Instant qui fit battre son cœur de glace. Instant qui pansa ses plaies.  
Instant qui amusa le bambin.

Si Odin n'avait pas su lui donner de l'affection, Loki était décidé à couvrir son premier né de tout son amour.  
Jusqu'à plus soif.

— Car je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te faire du mal…

Il l'aimait trop pour pouvoir lui faire du mal.

— Mon fils…

Ses yeux quittèrent momentanément Vali pour s'égarer dans la voûte céleste.

— Je puis te promettre que je donnerai le meilleur de moi-même.

Erreurs. Innocence. Education. Transmission du savoir. Amour.  
Les maîtres mots de sa nouvelle vocation.

Etre père…  
C'était ce qu'il voulait être pour Vali.

Et ça, pour l'éternité.

— Pour toujours, mon fils. Je t'aimerai pour toujours.

* * *

— Félicitations ! C'est une belle petite fille !  
Ses yeux ne purent quitter la petite silhouette que la sage-femme venait de déposer sur son ventre.  
Une silhouette aussi rose qu'une écrevisse. Une silhouette aussi grosse qu'une crevette. Et qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

A la vue de cet enfant, Jane ne put s'empêcher de trembler.  
Après huit mois et vingt-cinq jours de grossesse, elle était enfin là, posée sur son ventre arrondi.

Le fruit de leur amour.  
De l'amour que Thor lui portait. De l'amour qu'elle portait à Thor.  
L'union de deux êtres que tout opposait.

— Vous savez que vous pouvez la toucher …

La jeune femme adressa un faible sourire à la sage-femme.  
Si elle savait à quel point elle avait peur. Peur de ne rien ressentir pour ce bébé qu'elle avait porté pendant de longs mois.  
De ne pas être une bonne mère…

— Elle ne va pas vous manger…

— Je…

Elle buta. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.  
Terrifiée à l'idée que ces femmes ne comprennent ses craintes.

Des craintes qui l'avaient envahie dès l'annonce de sa grossesse. Quand elle était encore une jeune femme courant après les phénomènes paranormaux, après les dieux millénaires et autres créatures plus ou moins sympathiques.

« _Impossible_ »

Le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

« _Je ne suis pas prête_ »

Non, elle ne s'était pas sentie prête à affronter une telle épreuve. A assumer une telle charge.

Les mois étaient passés sans que Jane ne partage ses peurs. Sans que Jane décide de crever l'abcès.  
Murée dans son silence, elle avait fait bonne figure face à un Thor plus qu'heureux de devenir père.  
Murée dans le silence, elle avait affronté ses dernières semaines de grossesse sans l'aide de son bien-aimé, parti à nouveau pour sauver l'univers.

Et puis, le moment était arrivé.

— Donnez-moi votre main…

Jane s'exécuta sans poser de question. Sans opposer aucune résistance.  
Bébé avait enfin cessé de tester sa voix pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles.

— Votre fille a besoin d'être en contact avec vous.

La sage-femme déposa sa main sur le dos du nourrisson. Doucement. Précautionneusement. Afin de ne pas effrayer le bébé. Afin de ne pas effrayer la maman.

— Voyez comme elle est sage…

La jeune scientifique se concentra à nouveau sur sa fille.  
La fille de sa mère par les traits de son visage. La fille de son père par la couleur de cheveux.  
Un mélange des plus surprenants. Un mélange des plus ravissants.

D'abord hésitante, Jane se laissa dévorer par cette envie de toucher sa peau de pêche.  
Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur le dos.

C'était vrai que sa peau était douce…

— Voilà, c'est bien…

Encouragée par ces mots, la nouvelle maman continua. Son estomac se desserrant légèrement.  
A sa plus grande surprise.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arri…_ »

— Il est temps que vous le preniez contre vous…

— Mais, n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour…

Sans écouter une syllabe de plus, la sage-femme cala l'enfant contre sa poitrine.  
Paniquée, Jane déglutit.

Non… c'était… c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Elle n'était pas prête ! Elle n'était pas prête à devenir mère ! Non !

Elle était une astrophysicienne ! Une astrophysicienne qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses études !  
Elle était faite pour cette vie ! Et pas pour celle d'une mère au foyer !

Elle ne sentait pas capable d'assumer ce petit…

— Mettez vos bras comme ça… voilà…

Elle secoua plusieurs fois la tête quand elle vit ses bras enserrés autour du bébé.  
Etait-ce elle qui… c'était vraiment elle qui serrait le bébé ?! Non ?!

Impossible.

Impossible.

Et pourtant vrai.

Jane avait son enfant contre elle.  
Jane avait les bras serrés autour de son enfant.  
Et Jane sentit son estomac se desserrer encore.

Peau contre peau. Un contact tactile qui éloignait les sombres pensées de son esprit. Tel un talisman.

— Et ben voilà !

Un sourire radieux apparut sur les lèvres de la sage-femme. Un sourire plus que contagieux.  
Jane se surprit à y répondre.

Oui… elle avait son bébé contre elle…  
Et cela n'était pas déplaisant…

Ce n'était pas déplaisant de serrer un être aussi petit contre soi. Non… ce n'était pas déplaisant…  
Agréable, même.

Jane sentit son cœur se gonfler subitement. Se gonfler de joie…  
De joie ? Non ?  
Ce n'était pas réel… pas réel…

Et pourtant, Jane ne cessait de se surprendre.  
D'abord, elle acceptait de toucher sa fille. Puis, elle la prenait dans ses bras. Et maintenant, elle avait envie enfin de croiser son regard. Elle avait enfin envie de les voir

« _Que t'arrive-t-il, voyons ?_ »

Le vent semblait avoir tourné, balayant au passage ses peurs.  
Ses peurs qui s'étaient ancrées si profondément en elle… pratiquement envolées…

« _Comment se fait-il…_ »

Curieuse, elle pencha vers le nourrisson.  
Un nourrisson qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, heureux de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur de sa mère.  
Un nourrisson qui accepta d'ouvrir les paupières.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Face à ce spectacle, elle demeura sans voix.  
Des iris partagés entre le bleu et le gris. Un bleu azur et un gris perle.  
Des iris porteurs de tellement d'innocence. De tellement d'amour. Des iris qui éveillèrent en Jane un instinct qu'elle ne croyait ne jamais posséder.

Un instinct qui prit aussitôt le dessus. Un instinct qui la poussa se pencher et à embrasser la chevelure dorée.

« _Je… c'est donc cela…_ »

Un instinct qui la poussa à la serrer encore et encore contre elle.

— Ma fille…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

— Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide… comment ai-je pu douter…

Oui… comment avait-elle pu douter…  
Comment avait-elle un instant penser qu'elle ne pourrait ne pas aimer sa fille ?

Aimer ?

Oui, c'était le mot…  
C'était l'amour qui arpentait ses veines. L'amour d'une mère à son enfant…

Oui… maintenant, elle comprenait…  
Maintenant, elle savait…

Elle savait que sa famille passerait avant tout. Avant ses travaux. Avant les phénomènes paranormaux.  
Elle avait envie de donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour cette enfant.

Elle avait envie de se consacrer uniquement à elle.

De tout abandonner.

Son instinct maternel s'était réveillé et brûlait en elle tel un brasier.  
Un brasier qui ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Au grand jamais.

— Merci… merci beaucoup…

Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son trésor.

Oui… merci…

Merci…

— Ma fille…


End file.
